Love, Lies, and Leftover Pizza
by 6kimiko6
Summary: '"stop!" I shouted at him, he kept walking towards me. "Seriously! stop!" He came closer still the knife in his hand.  "You should've never come here Celeste"' There's a tidbit! A character is going to betray her ultimately, read to find out!
1. Sailing Not my favourite

"Celeste!" Pascal shouted. I turned around blinking. "I think we're headed towards a storm" He said taking my hand and leading me towards the cabins. The boat suddenly lurched to one side. A scream was torn from my throat as I fell over to the side of the boat, ramming against the railing. "Pascal!" I wailed, "Pascal help!". I pulled myself up with the railing, wondering about the rain, and how it was so sudden... I jerked upward as thunder crashed in the distance. I took in a shuddering breath. I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm-"falling!" I screamed as the wind gusted me over the railing, and I plungeed into the icy water. I went rigid. It was _so cold! _I opened my eyes quickly. My lungs burned for air. I kicked my legs as hard as I could. Finally my head broke the surface of the water. I gulped in air, thrashing to stay up. "Celeste! Stay calm! We'll find you!" Pascal shouted. _Stay calm!_ He was kidding, right? I was _cold!_ And _wet! A_nd_ tired! And barely above water_! I felt a warm tear ride down my cheek. I guessed this was the end...

* * *

I felt big warm hands push against my stomach, causing me to cough up some water. My eyes shot open as I took a deep breath. My hand flew to my mouth, tears of relief flowing down my cheeks freely. I was _alive_! YAY! I was soon shaking with releived sobs. I felt warm arms wrap around me. _"shhh" _an unfamiliar voice soothed. I layed my head into the boy's chest(What can I say? It was warm...). I absently realized I was on a beach. And I was alive so the man must have saved me (mouth to mouth?). I sniffled, wiping my eyes, and looked up at the boy. I tried not to gape, I really did, but I failed The boy had honey blonde hair, swept over a perfectly coloured blue eye (like Elijah Wood's if you know him). "Hello" he stared at me intensly,"Who are you?". "Celeste" I rasped, not recognizing my own voice. I looked around. Beach. I was surrounded by lots and lots of beach. "You washed up here on Waffle Island." Why did that sound so familiar? "Celeste!" Speaking of familiar... I watched Pascal run up to me."You're alive! Tadase? Did you save Celeste?" Pascal asked, panting. The boy(Tadase?),nodded, blushing (... Mouth to mouth...). Tadase, that's a pretty name... "Well Celeste, here is were you are gonna be living" Pascal said, interupting my thoughts. I tried to stand up, but my legs went all jello-y (is that a word?), so I fell down gracefully on my butt. It takes talent to fall _gracefully _(XD). "I'll help you!". Before I could argue Tadase draped my arm over his shoulder. He smiled sweetly at me. I made a mad face at him (He _so_ deserved it!). I didn'twant to look fragile, ya know? He laughed at my puthetic mad face. His laugh sure was pretty... WTF! I was joking back there, heh-heh.

* * *

Half way to town I could walk on my own, so I did. (triumphant!). The town was quaint but cozy. The moment I strode onto the path, a chubby man saw me, and came runningover. "You must be the new rancher! Celeste, right?" The man said excitedly, his flubber bouncing. I nodded."My name is Mayor Hamilton! Welcome to Waffle Island!". Wow, Waffle Island... I like it already! My special power kicked in there. Well, I guess it's not a power, but I like to guess how people will die. Usually, I am way off, but whatever. Mayor Hamilton is going to be murdered by crazed police officer, after he stole their donuts. Yup. Tadase is going to eat a poisonous banana (I told him not too...), and Pascal will drown, after being pushed off a boat by a jealous X-wife. I know these things, trust me! "You must meet my son!" Hamilton grabbed my hand, pulling me up some stairs. I mouthed "Help me!" to Tadase, who smirked and shook his head. I glared at him. If looks could kill! "Gill! Meet the new rancher, Celeste" I waved sheepishly. A boy stood before me, light blonde hair, swept bangs, clear blue eyes (and considerably large thighs...). "Whatever" he said giving a hair flip. He is gay. For sure. _Gay_. He will be pushed off a bridge, mysteriously*evil smile*. I clenched my fist. I gave a little _harrumph _ and twirled around, wishing I had longer hair so I could whack him with it. I stormed down the stairs. Tadase met me at the bottom,"That looks like it went well". I tripped him. "Stupid pretty boy" I muttered. Tadase faked a hurt look,"Are you talking about me?". _You wish_. Hamilton probably wanted me to be Gill's friend. NEVAH!


	2. Pretty boy? He's pretty annoying!

CHAPTER TWO- Pretty boy? He's pretty annoying!

BANG, BANG, BANG! Oh no, not the door! "Who is it?" I groaned. "Its me~ee!" Tadase sang. Ugh, not him again. . .  
"Don't come in!" I shouted. It wasn't because I was mean, it was because I wasn't properly dressed. Because I obviously care so much about that. . .  
I pulled my oversized shirt off, throwing It in the hamper. Also known as the floor.  
"The door's not locked! I'm coming in!". I looked down in horror at my brazier (My froggy brazier, in case you were wondering) and dirty shorts (nothing real extraordinary about them…), "NO!'.  
The extremely thick Tadase opened the door anyway. Does screaming in horror mean nothing nowadays?  
I feebly attempted to cover myself, fore I am so very modest. It was a vain attempt, because the only thing I had was my baby blanket, and it didn't really help me in this situation.  
His blue eyes widened (I'm not sure whether it was in horror or I made him. . . excited).  
"EEEEEP! GET OUT!" I screeched, starting to aimlessly launching stuff at him. He fled to another room, and I sighed in relief.  
"Now, to get dressed" I murmured to myself.  
TADASE'S POV  
Tadase looked around. He was guessing he was in a bathroom. Because most people don't keep toilets in their kitchens.  
Such a bright boy.  
He sat on the toilet and rested his head in his hands. 'what is wrong with me?' he asked himself, looking into the mirror, 'other than being miraculously good looking'.  
Or maybe he isn't so bright…  
'what am I even doing here?' He asked. He really needs to stop talking to himself…  
He ogled at himself in the mirror, and he got an idea. A good idea (in his mind).  
He stuck his ear to the door, hoping to hear Celeste. If he talked to himself than she undeniably did!  
"Stupid blonde boy*" Celeste muttered, "Will he ever learn?". Would he ever learn what? Plus he wasn't stupid(once again in his mind)!  
"This is cute! I look great in purple tunics!" Celeste exclaimed.  
"I look better!" Tadase shouted.  
"Eh? Stop spying on me!" the little rancher girl growled, not sounding very intimidating. The she opened the door, revealing her in a v-neck purple tunic over golden tights, with a matching bejeweled belt.  
Wow… she did look exquisite in purple…  
CELESTE'S POV  
Either I looked really fine, or really ghastly, cuz Tadase was gawking at me.  
And I didn't like it! I shifted my weight from foot to foot uneasily.  
He finally shut his mouth.  
"So…" I drawled, "What did you need?". He reached into his pocket, pulling out some seeds.  
"I brought you-" he stared at his hand for a moment "- these". I smiled, "seeds?". "That's what I said" he lied. Liars are no fun. He threw it on my dresser, and turned back to me, "Hey, where's your rucksack?".  
I paused, "I don't have one". "THEN LET US GO GET ONE!" he shouted grabbing my hand and dragging me through the door. Wow. A lot of enthusiasm for a bag. And crap that boy runs fast!  
Finally we stopped running. And started panting.  
"This-" he puffed, "Is the general store". "ooh" I said, not really caring. But I guess its valuable information.  
Maybe. When we walked in there were two people, an older woman and an older man.  
The woman turned to us. Her hair almost didn't move, stuck in a stiff green bouffant . Her minty green eyes sparkled, "Aww! Does Tadase have a girlfriend?".  
Tadase turned pink as I figured out we were still holding hands.  
I looked at the woman. Just a simple orange apron, jeans. Normal person attire.  
The man didn't have all of his hair, but what he did have was neatly combed, and his fawn coloured eyes were kind of dull.  
"Barbara! Where are your manners? I swear, sometimes you're just ghastly!" He let out a small chuckle, "My name is Simon and this is my wife Barbara. Our daughter, Phoebe, is overseas right now, but you can meet her when she gets back; so how can I help you?".  
"We're here for Celeste's stuff" Tadase said, shuffling his feet.  
"Oh! Of course! Its over in that box" Simon motioned over to a big box filled with tools, "But its heavy, maybe Tadase can help you".  
The blonde boy ran over to the box, gripped it, and then heaved. And nothing happened. I stifled giggles, weakling boy!  
He tugged at it again. It rose a couple inches, then fell back to the ground. I walked over to help him and hoisted the box up in one try. He turned red.  
I laughed out loud that time (but so did Barbara, so it wasn't mean). He fled, making me carry the (not-so-heavy) box home all by myself. Which is horrendously** tragic.  
At home I whined about how bored I was for a long time. Eventually I decided to visit my cousins- Luna and Candace.

* * *

* no offense to blondes, Celeste is kinda… well she cant think of good descriptive words  
** I spelled this word right on the first try! J


	3. People

****

********

CHAPTER THREE!

This chappie is for Flowers smell good! Luvs ya! Even though you're impatient and hard to deal with. . .

"Celeste!" Luna squealed. Her giant pink curl almost quivered with excitement. If she quivered too much, the little flower petals would fall out! And that would be ever so

_tragic_.

"Hey Luna!" I smiled at her. I didn't know her very well, but I knew we would be great friends! "Where's Candace?" I asked.

Luna shrugged. She didn't know, and most likely didn't care either. Them girls were crazy different!

"So are ya here to buy something? If not. . ." she smiled sweetly, "Then get out".

"Actually I was just bored…" I confessed, with a small yawn.

"Oh… Well lets gossip!" she led me over to a chair, and handed me a water bottle- this might take a while, Luna was all about her gossip.

"Okay, so there's this guy, who works at the new surf shop, and I heard he had a crush on you! How'd ya get his attention? Tadase's like super hot!".

The water I had been drinking went _everywhere. _Poor Luna. . .

"_Eww!_"screeched Luna, launching upwards out of her chair.

I laughed at her, mostly because it was entertaining. _Very _entertaining.

Luna took deep breaths, "Okay, okay, okay. . .so, you don't like him?".

Wow. . . She _still_ wants to gossip? That doesn't make any sense at all. . .

"Well" I shrugged, "I haven't met anybody else".

"Well than lets go meet people!" she tugged annoyingly on my hand.

"ha ha ha. . ." no thanks. . .

Well this was _Luna, _guess I really didn't have much of a chance arguing.

We were off to see some people, the wonderful people of Oz!

"This is the carpentry" Luna gestured to the small building that was- _the _carpentry.

"Who lives there?" I asked, stepping up the creaky wood steps. That wasn't very virtuous for their business.

"Dale, the carpenter and his two apprentices- Luke and Bo" Luna answered, opening the door for me.

"Cool" I answered, following her in.

"Hello girls, what can I do for ya?" A big man with a gruff voice asked.

"I'm showing the new girl around" Luna answered.

Not even a peep about how I was, you know. . . HER COUSIN!

But hey, as long as nobody's _upset_, right?

"Got any talents?" he asked me.

"I can spell" I answered.

"I don't believe you" he said, folding his arms.

I narrowed my eyes.

"S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s*" .

". . ."

That shows him for not believing _moi_!

I memorized the song, you see.

"Dad!" a boy with rather long hair, and a bandana wrapped around his head, barged in.

"Luke is being _mean to me!_" a boy with spiky blonde hair ran in after whining.

"Dad! Bo wont make me a fan club!" Luke snitched.

"That because you don't deserve one!" Bo yelled.

They immediately got into a yelling match.

"BOYS!" Dale shouted.

They immediately shut their mouths.

I snickered.

Then they noticed that there were _people_ there.

Not just any people- _moi._ And Luna, but mostly _moi._

"Hey! How ya doin?" Luke smiled flirtatiously.

I smiled and let out a giggle, "Well, since you asked. . ."- he wiggled his brows-"I just want you to know, I have a tazer**".

He immediately stopped smiling, "Great dad. . . Another one that is somehow immune to my charms".

Bo rolled his eyes, "Charms. . . Apparently the word has no meaning anymore. . ."

Which reminds me, screaming in horror means nothing anymore either***. . .

Luke punched Bo in the side.

"Ow!" Bo whacked Luke in the head.

And soon they were in a big whack-fight.

"Well, lets go to Soufflé farm" Luna and I quickly snuck out of the carpentry, away from the stupid violent boys.

"Whaddya want?" the scary old man asked as soon as Luna and I walked in.

"Some seeds" Luna growled, "Notice the new farmer that you could attempt to make a good impression on?".

"Well ya just ruined it" I finished.

"Okay. . . So what kind of seeds do ya want?" he asked.

This guy is _unbelievable_!

And he kinda scares me.

A lot.

"This wasn't a very good idea" Luna muttered.

"Father? Is somebody here?" A young girl with long brown hair walked in, "Oh! Luna, who's this?".

"Hey Nissa! This is Celeste, she's my cousin". Of course, _now_ she mentions our relation!

"Celeste, this is Anissa, the only nice person in this house" Luna laughed at her own, apparently 'joke'.

I'm not sure how that was funny but Anissa giggled.

Yup- she's nice- way too nice if ya ask me.

"Well I guess I must be off" I said, taking side steps towards the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Luna called, "Will we see you at the party?"

I smiled, "Of course _not_".

A party? Seriously? I wanna _sleep_!

But of course _she _wouldn't understand that.

"I need my rest" I explained. Anissa nodded, "We understand".

Great. . . Cuz I obviously need _her_ approval.

But, I didn't really have anything else to do today.

****

* ps peeps, that is really how you spell it- it means very good, wonderful ;)

** no matter how hard I try, I cant spell that. . . I hope you know what I'm talking about

*** paying attention? That was in the last chapter


End file.
